Field of Invention
The present invention relates mining machinery, and more particularly to a center pillar and full face vertical shaft drilling machine.
Description of Related Arts
Existing shaft sinking methods has experienced long-term development. The method of shaft sinking mainly includes drilling and blasting, shaft boring and etc. The construction technology has matured. The shaft sinking equipment also experienced the same development and the equipment technology has matured also. Follow the traditional construction method makes it very difficult to realize automation, and it is very difficult for parallel operation while the labor requirement is great. After numerous improvements, the shaft sinking equipment technology of our nation has matured. It is very difficult to further improve the construction efficiency through the advancement of one single equipment, thus a brand new equipment is urgently needed to increase the construction efficiency.